Five Night's at Freddy's S1 E2: Five Fears at Freddy's
by JJ's Universe Studios
Summary: Jake, Janet and the Fazbears return in this late spooky Halloween episode. When they gang starts to have fear-related nightmares, they are faced with a choice: Fight or Flight? Maybe to spooky for you. Cover art made by "Janet"


Five Fears At Freddy's

Regular POV:

Halloween was coming and the citizens of Price, Utah were getting ready to celebrate. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was all nicely decorated with kid friendly halloween decorations. The Animatronics were singing songs to the kids as the newly hired janitor Jake Schmidt cleaned tables. Janet watched from a hidden place smiling and quietly humming the tune of the song the Animatronics were singing. Jake loved nothing more than seeing kids happy. And Janet knew it. Even though she did not perform or have a job she is still is a member of the Fazbear's including Jake. Janet looks up at the clock. It was almost closing time and soon night will be upon them. Janet was very excited to celebrate this holiday in particular. Even Jake. The animatronics wrapped up their song and all the parents and kids started to file out. The lights were still on around 10 and it was Jake's dad's job to turn them off. "Ok, my dad will be here in two hours. So let's try to scare him!"Jake said to Janet. Janet looks at him, " Well..I don't see why not. But how? I never scarred anyone really before.", Janet says excited yet calm. She continues," I mean..are we just doing the basic or..are we going all out?', Janet says with her smile getting wider. " Let's turn off the lights. And let me do the rest. My dad doesn't know about these bad boys." He pointed to his eyes. Janet chuckles, " So...oh..I get it. Alright let's scare your dad.", Janet says with a mischievous grin. " So..I guess we should get started.", Janet says with a pause. She turns off the lights. Jake's eyes started to fade into his black soulless eyes. He cracked a creepy smile. " Creepy but I think you can do better." An idea popped into Jake's head. He ran to the kitchen and he grabbed a knife. He comes back Janet gasps at first then laughs, "That's more like it. You almost scarred me with that knife.", she says looking down at the knife held. " Wait there's more.", Jake said. He took the knife and cut a smile from his cheek to his ears. He looked like he was the Joker, but creepier. "Good.", Janet began, " A little over the top but..still good.", she says as she cracks a smile. They both look at the clock. His dad would be there very soon. "Well...time flies when you're having fun. So..I guess let's get this show on the road!", Janet says to Jake. Janet hides in Pirates Cove. The door swung open and Jake's dad came in. Janet hears the door open and chuckles quietly to herself. Jake's Dad walked in slowly. He walked toward his office but stop in the middle of the dining hall. He turned to see Jake on the stage with a creepy glare in his eyes, his creepy smile and his blood stained shirt. Mike looks towards him. " That's a good look for you Jake, you should keep it." Jake was confused. "Your not scared? This is the first time you see me like this!" "Actually, it's the second. Back at the house, you were cutting your own eyes out. So… yeah.", Mike, Jake's Dad, says calmly. Janet comes out of Pirate's Cove and goes toward Jake and Mike, " So..you're not scared? Aww..", Janet said like she was a young kid. Mike looks towards Janet. "No, your friend here loves to take knifes to the upstairs bathroom and calls himself 'The Human Pincushion'."Janet eyes look toward Jake's, " Is that so? Jake? Do you have something to say to this?", she says. Jake, who was keeping his cool said, " What? It's fun. You should try it sometime. OH WAIT YOU CAN'T HAHAHA.", Janet gives him a angry look. " Yeah rub it in!", Janet yells at him. Soon the animatronics came to life. Freddy hopped of the stage. The others followed. "Hey Jake, hey Janet." They said. "Hello, Fazbears!" Jake said back. " Hi Guys.", Janet says calmly. " So..are you guys ready for Halloween?", Janet asks the animatronics. They looked down and then at each other. " No," Bonnie replied. Foxy ran over. "I'M READY," Foxy yelled. "You guys want guess what I'm going as!" Everybody looked at Foxy. "A pirate?" ,Chica said. "ARRRGH! HOW DID YE KNOW!?" "It wasn't that hard to guess.", Freddy replied with a straight face. " Oh come on guys! Give him some slack!",Janet said "I think that's a good idea!" Foxy smiled showing his sharp teeth.

Jake's POV:

Hmmm. Where am I going to find a costume? What am I going to be? Decisions. Decisions. The others despatch to look around for a costume. Freddy was going to dress up as Yogi Bear from the state park in Yellowstone, Bonnie was going to be the Carrot Crusader (One of the heros that was with Jacob Storyteller), Chica was going as a bandit, Foxy the Pirate Fox as…well you know, and Janet was going to be a porcelain doll. I don't know why. I didn't bother asking. " So Jake...do you know what you are going to be?", Janet asked walking towards me. " Honestly, I don't know." Then it hit me. "Do you remember that villain in the comics with the guy with two faces? ", Janet nods at me, " You mean Two Face? Yeah. Is that what you're going as?", She questioned. I nodded uncontrollably. "I know how I'm going to do it!", Janet sighs in a bit of worry, " Please tell me you're not burning part of your face to represent one of the two sides.", She says to me with worry and annoyance. "Actually, I was going to use paint." , I said. Janet seemed to believe my lie. She sighs in relief, " Good.", she says smiling. As Janet went over to put her costume together, I ran toward the bathroom to skin my other have of my face but I forgot something. "Oh, I forgot! I need a knife." So I changed course from the Bathroom to the Kitchen. As I entered, the Kitchen was a mess! Pots and pans everywhere and the table was turned over. I looked at the door. There were scratch marks and holes on it. It looked like someone tried to get out. "What in the name of god happened here?" I say out loud. I heard muffled crying. It was Freddy. "Freddy? Are you-" He looked at me in shock. "H-h-how did y-y-you get in?"

Freddy's POV:

Darn, darn,darny,DARN! I looked everywhere for something that can work for my Yogi costume. All I needed was a picnic basket or something. As the rage started to ball inside my suit, I felt a wave of nausea hit me. I blinked a couple of times and then came back into focus. "Must. Find. SOMETHING." Slam! The door closed behind me. " Jake? Was that you?" I went to the door and tried to open it. Locked. No. Oh no. " Hey guys! This isn't funny, can you please open up?" I tried to open the door but it won't budge. "HELP ME!" I screamed but it came out quietly. I clawed at the door banging and banging. "AHHH HELP!" I screamed quietly. I started to panic. Mucus pour out through my nose. I started to tear up. I panicked. I picked up the table and throw it at the door. It will still not open. I did it again and again. I cried. "Help. Please. PLEASE!" I cried in the corner. I hated being trapped in a room. Alone. " What in the name of god happened here?" ,said a voice. I cried more. " Freddy? Are you-" I looked into his dark eyes. " H-h-how did y-y-you get in?"

Regular POV:

Freddy looks at Jake terrified. Jake looked at him confused. The door was unlocked. How come it was suddenly locked? No one ever locks the kitchen. Soon Janet and the others walks in the room, " Hey Jake we are ready...Woah..what happened in here. Is everything alright?", Janet asks walking into the kitchen with a surprised face. Freddy explained what happened through tears and emotional breakdowns. "Hmmm… looks like your circuits must be failing you.",Jake said. Freddy shook his head no. Janet went over to him and sat down next to him," Are really sure that's what you saw Freddy? I mean Jake could be right…", She questioned. "No,no,no. It was real. IT WAS REAL!", Janet looks up at Jake worried. " I think he is telling the truth.", Janet answers to Jake. Jake, who was about to tell Freddy to stop sulking when Bonnie interrupted. "I know what will cheer him up! I'll be right back!" "Bonnie, where are you going?" , Jake asked. " I'm going to get his favorite hat."

Bonnie's POV:

I walk out of the kitchen and went off to search for Freddy's hat. There was nothing more comforting, to Freddy, than his favorite hat. I keep going down the hall to the parts and service room where the hat was currently located. I slowly open the door. It creaked as it opened up more. A shiver went down my metal spine but I wasn't scared. Nothing will scare me. Not tonight. I can't let anything outsmart me. But..what if? Oh well..let's just get the hat. I walked toward the box that had his hat in it until suddenly I stopped walking. I couldn't move. " Huh?","I questioned. I tried to move forward but it did not work. " Uhh..Guys..I need a little help!", I yelled trying to move again. No one came. I looked back down. I slowly lifted my foot a tiny bit to see what I was stuck in. It was some type of gluey substance. " Eww!", I exclaimed. I started to panic. I tried everything I could but I was trapped in one spot. "GUYS! I could really use your help! Somebody? ANYBODY?", I yelled. I look down at my feet again. The sticky substance started to spread. " CHICA! FOXY! SOMEBODY! I NEED YOU! HELP!", I screamed. I started to ball my fake eyes out. " Make it stop! Stop growing on me!", I yell in between sobs. The sticky substance spreaded out more and more. " HELP!", I screamed once again. Finally Jake and Janet ran into the room. " Bonnie?! Are you ok?", Janet said walking towards me with a worried face. Then she also looked a little confused. " Thank goodness. You gotta get me out of this sticky stuff.", I told them looking at my feet. Jake and Janet give me the most confused and weirded out look after I said that. Jake went over to me. he began to speak, " Uh what did you say? You step in something?" I nodded. " Yes. I am right now. Don't you see it?', I asked wondering why they are giving me this look. They both shook her head no. " You are probably hallucinating or something. Like Freddy.", Janet says putting a hand on my shoulder. Jake looked at me with a smile, " Come on Carrot Crusader, let's get you moving." "BUT I CAN'T" , I yelled. " Ok, ok calm down. We will figure something else." , Jake said. Foxy and Chica came over. "Help me pick him up.", Jake asked them. They came over and picked me up quickly and went out of the parts and service room to the stage. The placed me down next to freddy who still looked scared. I was the same way.

Chica's POV:

I looked down at Freddy and Bonnie. I felt bad. Why were they acting like this? What's going on in this pizzaria. I sighed. Hopefully, it will not get too out of hand. I look up at Foxy. "So..do you think it will get to us, Foxy?", I asked him dying to know the answer. He looked over at me, " Arr, I don't know. I feel like it's targeting their fears. Or something.", Foxy looked at all of us. "What's your biggest fear?" I look at him then things went horribly wrong. I looked at Foxy and soon I saw bugs. Bugs were crawling over and around Foxy. I was about to scream. I gave him a scared look. he looked at me with a confused look, " Chica! What's wrong?" "I..I…", I said about to freak I then screamed and cover my eyes. " Don't touch me! Don't let those things touch me!', I yelled flailing one of my arms trying to shoo them away. ' Chica! Calm down! They are not real they are in your head.", Janet says to me. But they weren't! They were right in front of me! Foxy gave me a very worried look now, " Chica don't let whatever's inside your head get to you.", I looked him again but bugs still poured out from him. I flinched. "I..I can't.", " Chica, do you remember the thing you do with fears? FIGHT OR FLIGHT!", I could not say anything after that. I then sighed. "Fight…",Then as soon as I said that everything went away. The bugs were gone. I then sat down on the floor, putting my hands over my face. " Why is this happening to everybody?', I said quietly. Jake and Janet then look at each other and then to Foxy. " I think your next." Foxy gulped and he ran to his Pirate Cove and brought Jake and Janet with him.

Foxy's POV:

" I think you next.", he said. I gulped. I grabbed Janet by her hand and hooked Jake in the shoulder and ran as fast as I could. " Foxy, what are you doing? What's wrong?", Janet asked a little worried. I look down at her, "Oh, it's nothing!" ,When we got to Pirate's Cove, I dropped both of them and peaked outside. Nothing. Not yet. "Foxy, did you really just do that to my arm?" I look at him. Blood stain his shirt and my hook. "Oops, I got a little nervous there." "Foxy, what are you really doing? You can tell us what you are afraid of?", janet said nicely. I took a deep breath. " When I was little, I was in a pool with me mother. I was learning how to swim at the time. I fell in the pool without her and I almost drowned." Their stared at me. "So you're afraid of… Drowning?" , Janet said. I nodded. Jake laughed. "How ironic, you're the most fearless pirate of all, you spent DAYS at sea and you're afraid of drowning?", Janet gave him an angry look, "JAKE! Don't laugh!", She scolded. But he kept laughing. "Oh come on, you gotta admit it's funny. Wait till you see my fear.", Janet gave him a mischievous smile, ' Oh yeah? Tell us. Right now. On the spot.', She says looking at him. "I'm going to let you figure that one out, sister." ,he laugh. Janet shoved him away. " Fine. Well..Foxy..there isn't anything here. Maybe it was just sudden paranoia is all. They are probably fine and you will be fine as well.", Janet says smiling. I heard the sound of water. I turned to peak out of my cove. There was water everywhere. The dining hall turned into a swimming pool. "No, Not again! NO!" I panicked. I started to cry. "Foxy? What's going on?", Janet asked moving away from me a little bit. " There's w-w-water everywhere. It's just like the pool I almost drowned in as a kid." Jake got up and came over. " What going on? Water everywhere?" I nodded. " Well Jake, since you helped Chica get over her fear, do it for Foxy. Now." Jake held to hands up. "Ok,ok. I'll help." As I stared at the water Jake came over and sat right next to me. "Hey captain, how's going?" I turn my head slowly. "N-n-n not good." , I said in between tears. "Listen, I'm sorry about the whole laughing deal, but I believe you can get over this fear." "How?"," Well you can't leave but you can fight it." "How?" "Close your eyes." I closed them. "Picture someone close to you. Picture your mother. Look! She reaching out to you!" I knew he couldn't see him but when I opened my eyes, there she was. My mommy. "Come here, sweetheart! Come to mommy!" I wanted to jump but I felt like I was going to drown. "B-b- but I can't. I too scared." " You are a pirate! You can do anything! Just believe in yourself." She was right. I was pirate. I AM A PIRATE. I bend my knees I jumped.

Jake's POV:

Clang! Foxy jumped off the stage. He stared at the ground. He looked up. " I did it. I DID IT!" He came up to me and Janet and hugged us. "Yes you did, Foxy. Yes you did." "Uh Foxy, can you let go. I can't breathe." Foxy dropped us. "Oops, sorry." Janet looked at me. "Well know that that's over, I think it's time for us to learn Jake's fear." I smiled. I knew what was coming. I was prepared. " Yes," , I said. I suddenly saw Janet's face crack. It looked so real. She stared to scream. Her face crack and soon her body exploded and out came my worst fear. "No, your not real." ,I said in a mixture of sarcasm and fear. "You're not going to take me away." I backed up. It kept coming closer and closer. "Stay back!" "Jake, what's wrong. What do you see?" I took in a deep breath. "Death. I see death." Foxy and the spot where Janet was standing at stared at me, than looked at each other, than laughed. "You're afraid of death? Your immortal!" Hahaha, I know. You must be laughing to. My fear is death. But… "Laugh it up you two, I'm afraid of him." They stopped. "What do you mean?" ,Janet asked nervously. "Ever heard of the Death. You might know him as the Grim Reaper." I replied as I was cornered to the wall. "Why?" ,Foxy asked. I told them the story of why I was afraid of Death himself. " I had a near death experience before I got my power of immortality. I was young at the time, around 6 or 7, when I got into a car crash. I was fine, my dad and my mother were ok to. But the driver of the other car… not so much. He died on the spot. We were T-boned on the passenger side. The side that I was on that I would usually sit in. But I got lucky." They stood there in awe. " And ever since than I felt like Death was coming for me and was going to kill me. But I just didn't know how he would do it." Death was only a few inches away from my beautiful face. "Jake he's not rea! Don't give in! Let him know who you are talking to!", Janet yelled to me. " I know that!" I yelled back. I stood up. " Hey there, handsome." I said to Death. "Do you know how you're talking to? DO YOU KNOW?!" He stopped. "Yeah. That's right. You know. For years, you have been following me to my death only until a week ago, but I'm still here." He roared like a monster. "QUIET!", I say. Janet and Foxy jumped. Soon the others came in. " You think that you get me and live to tell your ghostly friends about Jake the kid who survive? Well bucko, YOU'RE WRONG!" He roared louder. " I will stand at the gates of hell and welcome you in my arms any day. But remember this: YOU CAN'T KILL ME." He swung at me. I didn't flinch. Blood splattered everywhere. But not to the others. Just me. "My name is Jake Michael Schmidt, son of Mike Joseph Schmidt, and I. AM. ALIVE!" I walked forward. He than vanished. Janet and the others were speechless.

Janet's POV:

" Wow..", I said. I was amazed how he did that. But that means I was going to get scarred next. A shiver went down my spine but confidence came over me. I knew I could do it. I can. Nothing was wrong but hopefully if I keep my head high nothing bad will happen to me. "Hey, Jake. I am going to go get some water. I will be right back." ,he nods,"You be careful, I know you're next and I might know your fear.", he said looking towards me. I smiled and walked off down the hall. I soon heard laughter. "Jake? Is that you?", the laughter continued, " Who's there? Show yourself.", As soon as i said that a pair of hands covered my eyes. "Ah!", I said in surprise. Then the person began to speak, " One…", I was confused. ' Why are you saying one?', I said confused yet a little nervous. " Tell me who you are!", I yelled out. " Two…", I started to get nervous. Then I realized who it was. It was Vincent. " V..Vincent?', I questioned. " THREE!", I screamed. I felt something cut into me. I fell down in pain. " Ah...I...you..", is all I could say. " Oh Janet, so helpless, so fragile, like the porcelain doll you are.", He said with a insane smile. I looked at him angry. ' How..how are you still here?", I asked. he looked at me still smiling, " We will cross that bridge when we get there, but for now…" I saw him walk down the hall toward where Jake is. " You wouldn't..", I snapped at him. " Oh I would," He laughed hysterically. Janet tried getting up but it hurt to much. But then I realized. This can not be real. " You can't. You are not..not...REAL! Yeah I said it..real.", I yelled to him. He looked back angry, " What did you say to me?" , He snapped back at me. " You're not...REAL!", I yelled still trying to get up. I stare at him furious. " What in god's name are you saying I am REAL. I. AM. SPRINGTRAP!", I looked at him scarred and confused, "Springtrap?", I questioned. " I.. AM… BACK." ,his voice deepened and became more decripited. His face turned into the suit that Jake and I saw last week. I was beginning to shake. " Your..back..", I said quietly. I yelled, " JAKE!", No one came. Springtrap, Vincent, walked towards me. He became to speak with his more robotic type of voice, " What's wrong? Don't you miss me?", he said with a smile. I couldn't take it. I was so overwhelmed I ran away with my eyes closed but in the wrong direction. I ran towards him instead of the other direction. I had no idea why but I did. Worst decision I made in my life. He caught me, "Where do you think your going? I'm not done with you yet.", he chuckled. I was about to cry. soon tears went down my face. " He's not real..he's not real..he's not real..", I repeated quietly trying to reassure myself this was not happening. he laughed, " The only real thing is your edament death!", I began to struggle with all the strength I had left. " HELP! Somebody..PLEASE HELP!", I cried out. I could not keep myself reassure it was too overwhelming for me. He didn't care at all about me yelling. He seemed to enjoy my pain ,seeing the expression on his. "JANET.," I hear someone yell down the hall. It was Jake. I looked back up at Springtrap. " Don't you even think about it, little girl!" "JANET, DON'T LOOK AT HIM! LOOK AT ME! ", I look away to see Jake's face. " THE MORE YOU THINK ABOUT HIM THE MORE REAL HE BECOMES!", I listen and started to forget. Springtrap soon interfered, "No. NO. HE IS FULL OF LIES!", I look back a Springtrap. I looked at him angry. " YOU'RE FULL OF LIES!", I yelled. He started to vanish. Soon he vanished away into nothing. It was over. I sighed and collapsed on to the floor. Jake came over to me, " It's all right Janet, it's over.", I looked up towards him and smiled. i sat up and gave him a hug. I did not know what else to do. He was a little surprised, " Well… thanks for asking me if I'm alright. But you don't need to.", I look up at him still hugging him. " I'm already am!", I said with a chuckle., The animatronics came over and we all did a group hug. I looked up at the clock. It was 6am. " It's 6. It's November 1st.", I say smiling, Jake smiles, " Don't worry about that. Just think about the fact that we are still here.", I sighed. " Yeah. We definitely..survive the night.', i said with a playful smile.

Regular POV:

When the day shift crew came in, they noticed nothing weird or unusual about that place. There were no, locked doors, sticky substances, bugs, water, death, and or Vincent. Just a decorated pizzeria. The animatronics were on stage and Jake left with his father. Janet came along but stayed outside. "You're not coming?" ,he asked. Janet smiled, "Well...I...", she sighs, "I guess I will come.", she said smiling following Jake. At the house, Jake was greeted by his mother, Dolly, who was glad to be home. " Mom, I'm fine I just came back from work. Nothing much happened." Mike looked at him. " I saw the whole thing, young man." "Ok, I, eh, we, saw our worst fears but we are fine. It was probably nothing.", In fact it was something. That night, the construction workers discovered a ventilation error and fixed it before the kids got there. Jake and Janet recovered and the Fazbears were still fully operational. It's just some didn't recover so quickly. Janet was still in a fear state she felt like Vincent will return and he will be back with vengeance. "Don't worry, remember what the puppet said. It's a very low chance he will come back, but we need to prepare if he does.", Janet smiles. " Right." They returned to the pizzeria. The Fazbears were in their full costumes. " It looks like I need to get ready.", Jake said. As he ran off, Janet prepared her costume. Mike wanted to get pictures. "Too bad I didn't get a chance to take them on Halloween. Nah, who cares." Jake came in with his Two-Face. One part was flesh, another was muscle and blood. " What do you guys think?", janet studied his face carefully, " Jake...are you sure you used makeup?", She asked. Mike looked at Jake laughing. " Uhhh,", Jake said quietly. " JAKE MICHAEL SCHMIDT!", Janet yelled. " Come on! Just this once!", Janet let out an annoyed sigh, " Fine...but right after..get your golden head on. Ok? Sometimes you really make me worry when you get these weird ideas that will cost you your life. Even though..you can't die.", She says looking up at him. " Alright you two get in the picture." Freddy commented. They walked to the stage. "Ready, 1… 2… 3!", Mike took the picture. " You guys look great! Happy Halloween!" They all laughed. An a great Halloween it was.

The Fazbear's will return in:

Five Night's to get Home.

Author's Note:

I know. I know. IT ALMOST CHRISTMAS AND WHAT IS THIS?! A HALLOWEEN SPECIAL?! (We made this around the time of halloween.) So anyways, thanks for reading our super duper late halloween episode. On another note, we have received some criticism on one of our characters, Jacob Storyteller. We will fix this issue as soon as possible. We are going to possibly remake the story by adding and deleting a couple things here and there. Then we can all live happily ever after:) Right? Good:) ( WE DON'T OWN FNAF AND JAKE AND JANET ARE OCs or "Original Characters") HAPPY HALLOWEEN CHRISTMAS!


End file.
